<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>老司機帶新手司機上高速 by S_taeng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340699">老司機帶新手司機上高速</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng'>S_taeng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_taeng/pseuds/S_taeng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>老司機帶新手司機上高速</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“叮咚！叮咚！”</p><p>“黄秘书，你在家吗！”</p><p>“叩…叩…叩…”</p><p>“黄秘书，你没事吧！”</p><p>“啪…啪…啪…”</p><p>“黄秘书…”</p><p>突然大门被打开，裴柱现手收不及，就敲在了黄美英挺俏的鼻子上。刹时不好意思的裴柱现迅速收回手，但又想看看黄美英的鼻子有没有事，不过再次伸出的手却被拍开了。拍掉她的手的不是黄美英，而是站在她隔壁的上司，金泰妍。</p><p>金泰妍横了一眼裴柱现，就抓过黄美英进了房内，坐在沙发上，主动对着黄美英的鼻子呼呼，摸摸。裴柱现只好耸了耸肩，自顾自的进门顺便关上门。</p><p>“你进来干嘛？”</p><p>裴柱现真是一脸无语了，现在是打完斋不要和尚吗，好歹自己刚刚替金经理你做了一把柴可夫斯基啊。</p><p>黄秘书作为S&amp;M会社秘书室里的第一秘书长，向来敬业，从不请假，哪怕是生病也是一边吃着药一边处理金泰妍的工作。但是今天竟然难得的请假，搞得她的直属上司金泰妍也无心工作，只想着早早离开公司去探望黄美英。怎么知道金泰妍的奔驰开到一半突然抛锚了，又这么凑巧的碰上刚刚在外跑业务的裴柱现，就让裴柱现捎了她一程。只不过平日里深受黄美英关怀的裴柱现听到黄美英请假了，就紧紧的跟着金泰妍，甚至比金泰妍更加紧张的，更加主动。气得金泰妍一直黑着脸，内心不停的在想着明天回到公司就派裴柱现出去海外出差，别待在她面前碍眼。</p><p>“黄秘书，你没事吧，生病了吗？我刚刚有在车厢里拿了药上来。”</p><p>金泰妍心想难怪裴柱现一直拿着一个小箱子，原来是药箱。烦死了，裴柱现到底有没有眼见力，难道不知道黄美英是她的Omega吗，虽然在公司里的确没有那么张扬，但是裴柱现作为副经理，这点眼见力都没有，到底是怎么升上来的呀。</p><p>“欧尼，你生病了吗？”</p><p>金泰妍正想开口赶走裴柱现的时候，突然有一个脸上还带着点婴儿肥的少女走了出来。金泰妍被这个在自家女友的房子里神奇出现的少女吓到，就一直紧盯着，怪不得最近自家女友都不去她家过夜，原来是在家里藏了个小鲜肉，不对，这么乖巧，应该也是个Omega吧，那就更不对了，是自己最近魅力下降了吗，还是自己作为Alpha满足不了自家女友了，自家女友竟然开始转口味了。</p><p>“金经理，我们承完好看吗？”</p><p>耳边传来自家女友冷冰冰的质问，金泰妍心想，呀，你金屋藏娇，我都还没生气，你就先生气了。</p><p>“还我们承完，她谁呀！”</p><p>“乱想什么呢，承完是我以前在美国读书时的学妹的亲妹妹呀，她刚刚从多伦多来到首尔， 所以暂时在我这里借住。”</p><p>“那你怎么不告诉我！”</p><p>“我没有告诉你吗？”</p><p>“没有！”</p><p>“怎么，说话这么呛，要吵架吗！金泰妍！”</p><p>裴柱现有点无语的看着两人在那你一句我一句，准备开始吵架的架势，看来公司传闻不假，金总经理搞上了她的秘书长，玩起了办公司恋情，怪不得刚刚金泰妍那么紧张又对她恶意那么大。啧啧啧，看不出来金泰妍为人斯斯文文，竟然玩起了有事秘书干，没事干秘书这种游戏，真是要不得。</p><p>“你们…你们不要吵架嘛…欧尼们…”</p><p>孙承完一开始虽然不知道黄美英和金泰妍为什么吵架，但是从对话中，她还是能听得出是因为她的缘故。</p><p>裴柱现转移视线，望向孙承完，真是个乖巧可爱的少女啊，一股书卷气，而且面容清秀，虽然还有点婴儿肥，但是长开了后，一定很会令人眼前一亮的。</p><p>金泰妍主动闭了嘴，不想和黄美英吵架。心想怎么裴柱现还不走，这是留下来吃花生吗，真是没半点眼见力。正想再次开口赶走裴柱现的时候，她发现裴柱现的注意力原来并不在她和黄美英身上，而是一直在打量那个叫承完的少女。金泰妍小脑袋瓜一转，就主动开口。</p><p>“裴副经理，黄秘书看来身子有点不舒服，借你药箱一用，我带她进房吃药。”</p><p>说完就拖着黄美英进房间的金泰妍，把客厅就留给了一个是单身Alpha的裴柱现和一个她自认为是Omega的孙承完。</p><p> </p><p>“呀，金泰妍，你干嘛拖我进来，承完和柱现又不认识，这样她们很尴尬的。”</p><p>“不尴尬，不尴尬，哪里尴尬了，正好正好。”</p><p>“胡说八道什么呢，不舒服的是你吧。”</p><p>“对哦，你还没说呢，你今天请假到底是为了什么。”</p><p>“诶，我真的没有和你说承完来了吗？”</p><p>“有关联吗？”</p><p>“承完就是承熙的妹妹呀。”</p><p>“哦哦，就是那个一直不分化的少女啊，不过和你有什么关系。”</p><p>“呀，金泰妍，当年你也很久都不分化，你妈妈不也把你交给我了吗。”</p><p>“好啦好啦，别生气了，肯定是我工作太忙太累所以忘记了嘛，我们美英就别生气了。”</p><p>金泰妍压根就没印象这回事，但是这不重要，自家女友不生气才是最重要的。</p><p>“哼，承完前几天才分化了，今天早上她好像又有点不舒服，我担心她出事，所以就请假了，又怕你吃醋，所以才不告诉你的，怎么知道你竟然丢下工作过来找我。”</p><p>“我这不是担心你吗，美英，你不在我身边，一分一秒我都受不了，而且你最近都不来我家，它难受。”</p><p>“谁难受？”</p><p>“小泰泰难受。”</p><p>黄美英突然被金泰妍抓过手直接触碰到裤裆位，吓了一跳，娇嗔的打了一下裤裆。</p><p>“诶呀，美英，小泰泰受伤了，要你疗伤。”</p><p>黄美英看着金泰妍故作可怜的模样，突然想起金泰妍好像准备要到易感期了，怪不得开始容易胡思乱想，最近又老黏着她，她晚上一说要回自己家，就一脸不开心，今天还不顾工作跑来找她。</p><p>“乖，承完和柱现还在外面呢，晚上我再去你那。”</p><p>“没关系的，她们不会进来的，而且裴柱现还会感谢我的。”</p><p>黄美英还没来得及问金泰妍，裴柱现为什么会感谢她，就被金泰妍扑倒在床上，撕开了颈后的抑制贴，一个劲的咬着腺体。黄美英感觉到金泰妍在啃咬她的腺体，就想到她好像还没来得及告诉金泰妍其实孙承完分化成了Alpha，她的Omega信息素会影响到孙承完这个刚刚才分化的小Alpha啊。</p><p> </p><p>在客厅里，孙承完和裴柱现彼此尴尬的你望望我，我看看你。为了打破尴尬，孙承完主动给裴柱现倒了一杯水。</p><p>“裴副经理，喝杯水。”</p><p>“不用那么见外，喊欧尼就好了。”</p><p>裴柱现看着过分乖巧的孙承完，心想这样的Omega真心完全是她的口味。是的，裴柱现也理所当然的误会了和黄美英这个Omega暂时住在一起的孙承完是个Omega。接过水杯的时候，还刻意的摸了一下孙承完虽肉但嫩的小手，不愧是身娇体软易推倒的Omega，小手都那么柔软。</p><p>突然被揩油的孙承完，有点被吓到了。她一向有点内向，平时也只会跟在姐姐背后。因为一直不分化，所以一直被人嘲笑。但是孙承完自己没有刻意想要去分化，她甚至觉得一直不分化就更好了，看着那些整天只会欺负Omega的Alpha，她就不想分化了，她不想成为只会欺负Omega的Alpha，更不想成为被Alpha欺负的Omega。但是姐姐却很担心她，所以把她送到了首尔，交给了黄美英。黄美英果真是个很有经验的Omega，很快孙承完就顺利的分化了，成为了一名Alpha。为此，孙承完还自己哄过自己，好歹不是个被欺负的Omega，自己不去欺负Omega就好了。</p><p>裴柱现还在想着到底怎么和孙承完快速增进感情时，突然一股浓郁的薄荷巧克力味从房间里冒了出来。天呀，裴柱现心想真是看不出金泰妍竟然这么衣冠禽兽，人家黄秘书不舒服，也不放过。</p><p>裴柱现担心孙承完这个Omega会被金泰妍的信息素影响，就想着主动关心一下孙承完。可是她们两个虽然并列坐在沙发上，但是裴柱现挪近一步，孙承完就挪远一步。孙承完被黄美英的信息素弄得呼吸开始有点不顺，她才刚刚分化不久，好多知识，黄美英还没来得及教她，以前她没分化时，姐姐也不曾教过她。但是她还是记得黄美英教过她的，如果感觉身体燥热，一定要打抑制剂。</p><p>孙承完站起来就在电视柜里翻翻找找，裴柱现猜着孙承完应该是在找抑制剂。但是她觉得她长的也不差啊，人美活好，那么大一个人型抑制剂就在隔壁，怎么孙承完就看不到呢。</p><p>孙承完找过电视柜找不着，又不好再走进黄美英的房间，就想着看看找找沙发前的茶几下有没有。蹲着找抑制剂的孙承完，没有察觉到裴柱现一直在盯着她。裴柱现俯视的角度，完全能看到在家里过于随意，只穿着热裤和白T的孙承完内里没有穿内衣，那白花花的小馒头让她不争气的撑起了小帐篷，开始散发出自己的信息素。</p><p>孙承完还是没找着抑制剂，但是却闻到一股淡淡的红酒味，哪里打翻了红酒吗，还是房内的欧尼们喝起红酒了。孙承完找不到就想着站起来，却因为蹲得太久，突然脚麻，接着就被裴柱现拉了一把，坐在了裴柱现的大腿上。</p><p>“蹲太久，腿麻了吧，欧尼帮你揉揉。”</p><p>孙承完被裴柱现贴在耳边喷出的热息刺激得控制不住自己的信息素，不小心冒了些出来。裴柱现一边闻着孙承完冒出来的信息素，是甜美的樱桃味呀，一边揉着孙承完光滑的小腿，手渐渐顺着小腿摸上大腿。</p><p>被裴柱现摸得身子更燥热的孙承完，感觉到自己的下身开始有点异样，害怕被裴柱现发现的她一只手遮住裤裆位，另一只手抓住裴柱现在乱摸的手。</p><p>裴柱现以为孙承完是害羞了，心想还真是个清纯小可爱呀，下身的小帐篷挺的更是厉害了，裴柱现用着另一只没有被孙承完抓住的小手偷偷拉开了裤链，再扯了扯。突然得到释放的小现现就直直的冒了出来，顶着孙承完的小屁屁。</p><p>孙承完突然感觉到自己好像被什么顶着了似的，才意识过来，她坐着大腿的这位欧尼，不是个Omega，而是个Alpha。立马从脖子红到额头的孙承完，不知道该怎么和裴柱现解释好。</p><p>裴柱现看着满脸通红的孙承完，小嘴张张合合的，却没有说出什么，以为她是羞涩得不懂得拒绝，也不懂得迎合。</p><p>“承完，欧尼不就是你最好的抑制剂吗？”</p><p>孙承完真的是个初级小白，她以前只听过那些Alpha常说Omega是Alpha的抑制剂，却没有听说过Alpha也能是Alpha的抑制剂。不过以前她还没有分化的时候，也经常被那些没有分化的少女们抓着一起看亚东，每次她被吓得半遮住眼睛。不过她突然想起，有一次被少女们拉过一起看了一个与众不同的亚东，就是Alpha和Alpha之间的做爱。孙承完这个小Alpha突然被自己的记忆调教了一把，她开始回忆起那个与众不同的亚东。</p><p>裴柱现看到突然在发呆的孙承完，心想自己的魅力那么差吗，这个时候，孙承完竟然在走神，难道不应该是主动回应她吗？她就主动的再挺了挺小现现，并轻轻的咬过孙承完的脖子。</p><p>孙承完突然被上下夹攻，害怕被裴柱现咬住腺体的她，主动翻身把裴柱现压在了沙发上，她虽然性子内向，但是却爱天天上健身房独自举铁，所以力气怎么都比裴柱现这个长期坐办公室的大。</p><p>裴柱现没想到孙承完这个看似柔弱的Omega竟然有那么大的力气，反压着她，而且就算小可爱要反客为主，也不该是让她对着沙发压着她的小现现啊。</p><p>孙承完害怕裴柱现对她乱来，就想着先下手为强，毕竟她都回忆好了。她主动的俯身粗暴的咬着裴柱现的腺体，鼻尖刹那弥漫着浓郁的红酒味，肉肉的小手悄悄拉下裴柱现的西裤。</p><p>裴柱现被孙承完咬得有点舒服但是又有点疼，由此可见孙承完就是个没有经历过的小白呀。她在享受着孙承完的舔舐啃咬时，也将自己沉溺在那香甜的樱桃味中。突然感受到下身一凉，没想到孙承完竟然那么主动。她就想着既然孙承完都这么主动了，她作为Alpha可不能丢脸啊，她用力的想转过身子，但是孙承完实在是太大力了的，让她转不过来，她心想一个柔弱Omega怎么力气那么大，而且这样子要怎么做啊，单纯啃咬腺体不能解决事啊。</p><p>还在想着到底怎么才能挣脱而转过身子的裴柱现，突然菊花受到袭击，让她脑海刹那间一片空白，原来小可爱喜欢这样玩啊。但是渐渐的，她感觉到不太对劲，孙承完的小手虽然肉，但是尺寸也不可能这么粗吧。她突然脑海一激灵，手摸向后方，摸到一个和她自己也有的圆柱物体时，她才知道自己实在是错得厉害了，她竟然把Alpha误认成Omega。</p><p>孙承完这个小白，不仅是第一次做爱，还是第一次和同性做爱。不太会做的她，又不愿意反被裴柱现欺负，就一直在裴柱现的菊花处乱捅乱摩擦。</p><p>裴柱现被她捅的疼，但又被她摩擦的难受，尤其是被压着的小现现更是难受，可是她有心却无力，毕竟力气不够孙承完大。为了让自己舒服点，裴柱现只能认命了，手慢慢向后伸去，抓住孙承完的小完完。</p><p>小完完突然被裴柱现抓住，孙承完被吓得不敢乱动，就怕裴柱现会一个不开心就扭断她的小完完。哪知道原来裴柱现不是要扭断，而是在引导着小完完。</p><p>哪怕只是缓缓的插入，也让裴柱现感受到十分肿胀和难受。第一次感受到这种温暖的小完完不禁更是胀大了几分。裴柱现没想到看起来清纯乖巧的孙承完，尺寸竟然这么嚣张跋扈。从来没有被人开发过的菊花，一下子被巨大的尺寸插入，她不由得挺起自己的小屁屁，再紧了一紧。</p><p>从来都没有这种经历的孙承完，看到裴柱现挺翘的臀部，控制不住的往更深处插去。</p><p>“啊～”</p><p>突然被一股紧致包裹着和突如其来的呻吟声，都让孙承完有种忍不住要泄了的感觉。</p><p>仿佛感应到孙承完想要泄了的裴柱现，心想不能那么早啊，这才刚刚开始呀。</p><p>“忍住，泄出来就扭断你的小完完。”</p><p>被裴柱现吓了一吓的孙承完，真害怕自己的小完完会被扭断，霎时间想泄的感觉就没掉了。孙承完想着裴柱现不愧是Alpha，哼，和那些Alpha一样那么坏。孙承完讨厌裴柱现恐吓她，就故意在裴柱现挺翘紧绷的小屁屁上，大力的拍了一下，再用力的捏了一下。</p><p>“啊…啊…”</p><p>裴柱现被孙承完拍得不自觉的呻吟了出来，自己的小现现勃起得更是厉害，也更硬了。</p><p>孙承完的角度完全能看到又硬又直的小现现，想着这如果是捅进自己的菊花，自己会爆炸吧。自己吓了自己一把的孙承完，更是用尽力气的大力捅了捅裴柱现。</p><p>“啊…慢…啊…快…”</p><p>孙承完完全弄不懂裴柱现到底是想慢点还是想快点，她只好一下子慢一下快，这样搞得裴柱现更是难受，身子也变得更加的敏感，就一把抓过孙承完的小手穿过来握住她的小现现。</p><p>孙承完突然被强迫的握住那股炽热，让她紧贴着裴柱现的背部，自己的小完完更是插进深处几分。这样的姿势一点都不舒服，孙承完就不愿再抓住小现现了，双手只是紧紧的抓住裴柱现的腰间。专心致志的让自己舒服，让自己的小完完在裴柱现体内快慢交替的抽插。</p><p>裴柱现被刺激的双手紧紧抓住沙发，臀部再挺了一挺。她能感受到小完完的顶端在她的内壁划过，每一下都那么痒又那么舒服。她觉得孙承完还是太年轻了，每次捅都要捅得最深，像是好学生读书时，考试要考满分。</p><p>孙承完发现自己的小完完在刮过内壁深处的某一点时，裴柱现的身子会僵直，屁屁会颤抖，每一次都是这样，孙学霸就立马知道是怎么一回事了。</p><p>“啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>裴柱现没有防备的被孙承完突然集中的冲刺那一点弄得瞪大了眼睛，放声尖叫了起来。爽是很爽，但是嗓子都快喊得冒烟了。</p><p>孙承完听着裴柱现惨烈的尖叫，以为她很疼，内心想着她以后一定不会让别的Alpha这样欺负她。不过单纯善良的孙承完开始放慢速度，慢慢的磨蹭，怕裴柱现痛死。</p><p>本来强烈的破坏力，突然变弱，但是这样缓慢的摩擦让裴柱现却不大满足。</p><p>“快点…大力点…承完。”</p><p>突然听到裴柱现撒娇，让孙承完有点不知所措，她以为裴柱现很疼才想着慢慢来，结果裴柱现竟然让她快点大力点。她又想到之前看过的亚东里，那些Omega都是这样子，明明很难受，还一个劲的让Alpha大力的操她们。</p><p>又学习到了的孙承完，开始加猛火力，全心全意的操弄裴柱现。裴柱现湿热又拥挤的甬道让她开始渐渐感受到这种奇妙的快感，她渐渐的喜欢上这种感觉，便插得越来越强烈，越来越刺激。她感觉到那个深处就像个无底洞似的，怎么插都插都不到尽头，这样更刺激了孙学霸，她更是用尽全力去探索，势要找到深处的尽头。</p><p>“啊啊…轻…呜呜…停…”</p><p>裴柱现又开始后悔自己乱说话了，孙承完突然加强的攻击让她有点负荷不来，尖叫的声音也慢慢变调了，呻吟声开始夹杂着些许哭泣声。</p><p>听到裴柱现好像哭泣了似的，孙承完又想到亚东里的那些Omega也是一边哭着喊轻点停下，其实却是希望Alpha再大力点不要停下，使劲的操弄。她想着裴柱现肯定也是这个意思，毕竟刚刚她放慢了，裴柱现就开始要她快点。觉得自己又学到了的孙承完，完全不顾及裴柱现的叫喊，自顾自的摆动着腰部，一下一下的全力冲刺，而裴柱现的甬道更加用力的夹紧了她的小完完，让她瞬间舒服到了极点，孙承完心想自己果然没有丢了学霸的名号。</p><p>裴柱现觉得自己的眼睛肯定有问题，不仅是把Alpha误会成了Omega，更是没想到她自认为是身娇体软易推倒的妹子竟然第一次就那么野兽，越插越粗暴。突然感觉到孙承完一个猛插像是要插穿了自己的身子似的，让她当场喘得透不过气。</p><p>孙承完感觉到自己像是快要到了似的，但是她又看到裴柱现那硬挺的小现现毫无要软掉的征兆，她就觉得自己不能先射了，不然待会肯定反被裴柱现欺负。因此她停了下来，伸手抓过小现现，按住其顶端不停的打转。</p><p>裴柱现被孙承完的突如其来刺激到，她能感受到孙承完肉肉的小手的热度，仿佛和小现现的热度融合。孙承完的小肉手不停的在她的顶端打圈，她难受，更难受的是身后的小完完不动了，忍不住的裴柱现只好自己动。</p><p>孙承完被裴柱现的举动惊呆了，她不知道竟然还能这样子。她能清楚看到裴柱现的甬道口主动的吞吐着自己的小完完，让她挺享受的，不用动也能享受快感。而且自己的手也不用动了，裴柱现自己动的时候，小现现也会主动的滑过她的手。</p><p>主动了一会儿后，裴柱现就觉得累了，这样的动作和姿势让她都很疲惫，喘不过气来，偏偏孙承完这个家伙还不主动点。她开始生气了，但是又觉得如果对孙承完硬碰硬，孙承完这个小白肯定会更加不听话，还不如反过来。</p><p>“承完～你刚刚弄得欧尼好舒服，欧尼好喜欢，欧尼想承完你让欧尼再舒服点～”</p><p>裴柱现的甜腻撒娇让孙承完这种小白很是受用，想着裴柱现刚刚那么舒服，肯定是她做的很好，裴柱现是在赞扬她。受了表扬的孙承完像是学生时期得到了老师的小红花似的，开心得先是动手，用心的撸了几把小现现，再在其顶端打转打圈。</p><p>裴柱现感受到自己的小现现被孙承完的小肉手撸得太舒服，竟然有种要射的欲望，本来还想着要忍住的裴柱现，突然被小完完捅了一捅，便忍不住的射了孙承完一手都是。</p><p>孙承完发现自己突然被裴柱现射得满手都是，又有点不知所措，但是又因为发现裴柱现射了后，小完完好像觉得自己赢了似的又肿胀了几分。</p><p>“唔～好凶！”</p><p>裴柱现心想孙承完一定是披着羊皮的狼，感受到突然间变得又粗又长的小完完在自己的内壁来回的碾压，她觉得自己的身子就快要被孙承完撕碎了般。</p><p>孙承完听到裴柱现说她凶，以为又是赞扬她，更是卖力的撞击裴柱现，撞的裴柱现挺翘的小屁屁更是抖得一耸一耸的。</p><p>小现现因为射完后，已经软弱无力了，而裴柱现也开始被撞得失去了理智，那股撕碎感越来越重，她开始胡言乱语。</p><p>“承完～好棒…嗯啊…小完完好粗好棒…啊啊…承完操得欧尼好舒服…又酸又麻～”</p><p>孙承完一边开心的享受着裴柱现的赞赏，一边看着软的小现现更觉得自豪。接着便更是大幅度的挺着腰，把裴柱现弄得欲生欲死的。亢奋的孙承完来回操弄着裴柱现，反复的摩擦，并且抵着刚刚的那一点大力的撞击。忽然间，她感受到裴柱现湿滑温热的菊花小口紧紧的咬着她的小完完不放过，越咬越紧，让小完完一时喘不过气就突然射了出来。</p><p>裴柱现感受到菊花突然被一股温热填满，孙承完竟然在里面射了出来，还射了那么多，多到都流了出来，流得她满大腿都是。</p><p>孙承完射完后开始无力了，小完完也软了，便抱着裴柱现喘气。</p><p>“欧尼，我厉害吧，你喊的也很厉害。”</p><p>裴柱现听到孙承完这么说，作为Alpha的她觉得自己真是受辱了，但是自己的小现现却不争气，怎么都硬不起来。裴柱现一直鼓捣着自己的小现现，希望能反过来大展雄风，让孙承完看看到底是谁更厉害。</p><p>孙承完本来已经无力的趴在裴柱现的背上，但是看到裴柱现不停的在鼓捣自己那里，不仅眼睛受了刺激，她感觉到自己的小完完好像也受到了刺激。刚刚虽然射了出来，但是她并没有抽出来，让小完完继续在那温热之处休息。现在小完完像是休息完毕，恢复了精力。她看着裴柱现不停的鼓捣，想来是裴柱现还没满足。让欧尼满足成了孙承完现在的愿望。</p><p>裴柱现看着小现现那么不争气，就想着算了，这次就放过孙承完，下次再讨回来。只不过她没想到她想着放过孙承完，可是孙承完却没想着放过她。</p><p>孙承完又开始新一轮的抽插，裴柱现被吓得又尖叫了起来，开始挣扎，但是这些举动都只是让孙承完以为她在故作姿态罢了。</p><p>客厅里弥漫着樱桃红酒的味道，还传来阵阵啪啪声。在房内的黄美英已经被金泰妍欺负的晕了过去，而金泰妍闻到客厅传来的樱桃红酒味，内心想着之后要让裴柱现怎么感谢她好呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>